Description: The Cell Biology Core in the Program Project will be responsible for providing histopathologic and ultrastructural results in each of the experimental models of cardiac ischemia and analyzing the data. This Core will also provide the cell isolation and culture of the mouse endothelial cells derived from vena cava and heart and make available mouse peripheral blood neutrophils for static and flow adhesion assays. The interactions between the Project Directors and Core A personnel will be governed by the needs for each specific experiment.